Two Is Better Than One
by iKrisx
Summary: **NELENA** Selena needs change. Nick needs a break. When their very different worlds collide will sparks fly or will they crumble to pieces?


**Hey guys! heres the new story!! this story is co-written by Jonasgirl92 aka molly. we send the document back and forth till we have to where we both like it! which means these will probably take a little longer to come out then Wisconsin's do! but who knows if we get lots of reviews it may help us work faster (wink wink) haha enough of me ranting! check out mollys account and REVIEW! xo Kris**

****Selena Pov****

"Great practice everybody. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my flag bag and headed for my car. I've been on color guard since freshman year. I loved it so much there was no way I could quit. It is the only thing about this town I really loved anymore. I live in Danport, Georgia. Not what you would call a large city but small enough that after seventeen years you feel like its suffocating you. You wake up every day to the same old routine, same people, the same drama, and then you wake up and do it all over again the next day. I was ready for change. I **needed** change.

* * *

****Nick Pov****

"Nick! Phone interview in ten." Joe called from the door way of my dressing room.

"Can't you or Kevin do it?" I groaned and stopped playing my guitar.

"No. We did the last ones." He tossed me our publicist's blackberry. I caught it and set it down on the coffee table. Ten minutes later it started ringing. It was probably the radio station.

"No thank you," I said sarcastically and then got back to playing. A moment later my publicist came storming in.

"Nick, why didn't you answer? Joe told you about the interview right? The station has been calling like mad." He ranted.

"I don't want to do another interview." I said blankly.

"This isn't about you, buddy," He was starting to yell; "This is about the band and you guys' image."

I sat my guitar down, "You can hardly call us a band anymore! The studio picks all the music we do, and how we do it. All we do anymore is interview after interview. We've lost everything that we ever were."

"That is not tr-" he started.

"I'm done with this. I need a break. I'll be in the bus." I grabbed my guitar by the neck and stormed out to the bus.

I slammed the bus door shut and started pacing around. I couldn't take this anymore. We never got a break. It was always the same routine. I was ready for a break. I **needed** a break.

* * *

****Selena's Pov****

I made my way to my first block class Monday morning. I always wondered why they wanted school to start this early. I mean really, the sun wasn't even out yet. I stayed lost in my thoughts till I reached the classroom. I sunk into my seat next to my best friend, Demi. We hadn't known each other long, but it didn't take us long to realize we were the other halves of each other.

"Good Morning!" she said a little too cheerful for how early it was.

"Hey…" I said like I was still asleep. The thing is, I pretty much was. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just happened to wake up on the weird side of the bed," she said before she winked at me and laughed.

"You seem to do that almost every morning."

"So…OH…MY…GOD…" she said.

"What?" I asked and looked in the direction Demi was staring in just to find nothing but my regular classmates.

"Class! Class, please take your seats. To start our day off, I would like to introduce a new addition to the class," said the teacher settling everyone down.

"THAT!" she pointed at a boy standing next to the teacher, "Whoa. He is HOT!"

"It's just a new kid. No big deal." I said before putting my head on the desk.

"But this isn't just a new kid this is one smoking hot new kid." She whispered.

"You think everyone is 'smoking hot'" I groaned.

"I do no-" she started to protest.

"Selena? You wouldn't mind would you?" The teacher interrupted.

"What?" I said snapping to attention.

"Show Jerry around after class?" she asked

"Oh yeah sure." Demi nudged me. "What?"

Demi's mouth was just about on the floor when she mouthed "take me with you." I laughed and said, "sure, whatever." Then the teacher started to teach about Greek mythology, which happens to be one of my strengths, so I had fun.

* * *

***Nick's Pov***

Why did I ever agree to this? Yes, I wanted a break and to be around kids my age that weren't in the business, but shipping me off to the middle of nowhere wasn't really what I had planned. Sure I kind of knew where I was. I'd visited my Aunt Shelley down here a few times when I was little but that was it. At least I won't be noticed. The band stylist outfitted me with a closet full of Abercrombie clothes and bright blue colored contacts. You wouldn't think it would hide a world known rock star could be hidden that easily but my newly found Language arts classmates didn't seem to see through it. I guess it still was way too early for anybody to even care, but who knows.

We were studying Greek mythology. The girl who was going to show me around later seemed to be answering everything. It was amazing! It's like she knew everything there is to know about the subject…maybe I should ask her to help me study sometime.

I thought the class would never end when all of a sudden the bell rang.

"Hi…so you're the one who is supposed to show me around right?" I asked.

"What? Oh, ya, that would be me." Wow, I must have been right about how early it was.

"Well, I'm Jerry."

* * *

***Selena's Pov***

I looked up and saw what Demi had been talking about at the beginning of class. This Jerry guy was hot and his blue eyes made it even better.

"Oh, hi. I'm Selena," I said.

"We should probably get going, right?" Jerry asked. He looked so familiar it was scary but I wasn't sure.

"Ya we really should. What's your next class?"

"Um…musical theater," he sounded so excited. I don't think I have ever seen anyone so excited for musical theater.

"Me too! Cool, that makes everything easier…so where did you move from?" I thought I would try to figure out who exactly this guy was.

"I am from California," he said bluntly. It all seemed like he was hiding something. But then we reached the theater and the bell rang. It was time for class and for presentations.

A week ago we were assigned a"project" to find a song that sounded like or was a Broadway song that described who we were so the class could see. It was the beginning of the semester after all. Today we had to sing our song to the class. I choose to sing the song "don't rain on my parade." I though it described me pretty well. Well, sort of. I was the last person to sing, aside from Jerry.

The teacher told jerry about the project and that he could have a week to find a song. What surprised me was that he turned to me and asked me how well I knew "Finale B" from Rent. I told him I did and he told the teacher he was ready today and that he just needed a little practice and a partner. I mean how can you do that? So we went to the hall and we practiced the song. Just like his looks, his voice sounded so familiar, but it was probably one of those weird déjà-vu things.

* * *

***Nicks POV****

Selena is a really good singer. I bet I could get her a record deal with that voice. I wonder if she can write at all…well she does seem very talented so who knows. She could be the next rock star. The next big thing. She could go above and beyond. Ok now I'm getting ahead of myself. Wow, Selena is really pretty. I wond- no that is not what I came here for. I came to live a regular life, to get away from it all, not to get into a relationship.

"I think we have the song…let's go back in and perform, shall we?" I asked her hoping she would agree and hoping I would stop thinking the thoughts.

"Yeah sounds great. Let's go" she said cheerfully.

Before I knew it we were standing in front of the class and my hand was shaking as I pressed the play button. The music started to play and I opened my mouth and began to sing. Throughout the entire I song I begged no one would recognize my voice. Selena hadn't. I heard Selena sing the last words of the song, and everyone started clapping. No one looked like they saw anything different. I let out a deep breath and gave Selena a high five. She really had a voice that was for sure.

* * *

***Selena's POV***

Wow. He was so comfortable in front of people. I always had a problem with that, going in front of class for a presentation made my knees shake. Now that I think about it, when I was with him, on that stage, I wasn't nervous. Not one little bit. He made me calm. I could get used to that. I was sitting back down next to Jerry when the bell rang.

"So where to next?" he said smiling at me. I took his schedule from his hand and looked at it.

"Wow…we have all the same classes together." I said surprised.

"Is that rare?" he asked

"Just random…that usually doesn't happen." I chuckled.

The rest of the day flew by. I guess the phrase 'time flies when you're having fun' is true. Woah. Did I really just have fun at school? That hadn't happened in a long time. Jerry made me feel a way I hadn't felt since freshman year. He made me laugh harder then I had in months. I was really excited to see where this friendship was going to go.

* * *

****Nick POV****

I flopped down on my bed trying to take in everything that had happened today. I met a girl, Selena, someone who was my friend, not because of my fame or how many zeros there were on my paycheck, but for me. Nick Grey, or well it was Jerry, but that was close enough right? Selena really made me feel like a normal, teenage boy again. I had never felt so free and fearless on stage like I had when I was singing with her. I was really looking forward to see where this friendship was going to go.


End file.
